User blog:LeeHatake93/Soulcalibur Creations
This is a list of characters I've made in my Soulcalibur games. Soulcalibur III I have characters on two different memory cards. Memory Card 1 *Dylan Holmes (SC3 Original design) *Allen Stark (SC3 Original design) *Laura Saint (Saints Row IV, no tattoo) *Kessler (SC3 Original design) *Raiken Frostfire (Nordic Carved Armor, Grey hair) *Serana (The Elder Scrolls: Dawnguard) Memory Card 2 *Dart Feld (Legend of Dragoon) *Trevor Philips (Grand Theft Auto V Default) *Goruffigo (Manga design) *Kessler (inFamous design) *Sasuke Uchiha (Shippuden, Kage Summit design) Soulcalibur VI Posted up top because it’s my primary source of character creation now. I have Soulcalibur VI on Xbox One and PS4. Libra of Souls These are the characters playable outside of Free Battle, in the Create-a-Soul story mode. *Young Aedon Stormcloak (Oblivion, Xbox One) *Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening, PS4) Unique (Xbox One) No set theme. *Clementine (The Walking Dead: The Final Season) *LeeHatake93 (Soulcalibur V design) *Evil Cole MacGrath (InFamous 2) *Laura Saint (Saints Row the Third) *Link (Breath of the Wild) *Lee Hatake (Jump Force) *Jon Kurosaki (Jump Force) *Rayne Hatake (New Design) *Allen Stark (Gyro, New Design) *Nero Crescent (Tournament of Power) *Leiko Hasegawa (Persona X Arena) *Samuel Frostfire (Skyrim Switch, Champion’s Tunic/Unique design) *Raiken Frostfire (Skyrim Xbox One, Daedric Armor) *Aedon Stormcloak (Oblivion, Skyrim-era SCVI-unique design) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat X-inspired unique design) *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney Trilogy) *Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle) *Ruby Rose (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle) *Bowsette (Orginal Design) *Ryu (Smash Ultimate) *Broly (Dragon Ball Z) *Broly (Dragon Ball Super) *Zamasu (Fused) *Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan Blue) *Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) *Spider-Man (Tom Holland) *Thanos (Infinity War) Customize (Xbox One) Theme is primarily Persona x Pokémon, featuring other series. *Trevor Philips (GTA V) *Arthur Morgan (Red Dead Redemption 2, unique design) *John Marston (Red Dead Redemption, no hat) *Dutch Van der Linde (Red Dead Redemption 2) *Vincent Brooks (Catherine) *Ren Amamiya (Joker, Persona 5) *Ryuji Sakamoto (Skull, Persona 5) *Ann Takamaki (Panther, Persona 5) *Yusuke Kitagawa (Fox, Persona 5) *Makoto Niijima (Queen, Persona 5) *Haru Okumura (Noir, Persona 5) *Kasumi Yoshizawa (Phantom Thieves outfit, Persona 5 Royal) *Goro Akechi (Crow, Persona 5) *Futaba Sakura (Oracle, Persona 5) *Morgana (Persona 5) *Yu Narukami (Persona 4) *Yosuke Hanamura (Persona 4) *Chie Satonaka (Persona 4) *Yukiko Amagi (Persona 4) *Kanji Tatsumi (Persona 4) *Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4) *Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) *Teddie (Human form, Persona 4) *Marie (Persona 4 Golden) *Tohru Adachi (Persona 4) *Makoto Yuki (Persona 3) *Mitsuru Kirijo (Persona 3) *Akihiko Sanada (Persona 3) *Yukari Takeba (Persona 3) *Junpei Iori (Persona 3) *Fuuka Yamagishi (Persona 3) *Ken Amada (Persona 3) *Shinjiro Aragaki (Persona 3) *Aigis (Persona 3) *Hamuko Yuki (Persona 3 Portable) *Red (Red/Green/Blue/Yellow) *Leaf (FireRed/LeafGreen) *Brendan (Pokémon Emerald) *May (Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire) *Ash Ketchum (Kanto outfit, Pokémon the Series) *Gold (Gold/Silver) *Kris (Pokémon Crystal) *Lucas (Diamond/Pearl) *Dawn (Pokémon Platinum) *Lyra (HeartGold/SoulSilver) *Touya (Pokémon Black) *Touko (Pokémon White) *Nate (Pokémon Black 2) *Rosa (Pokémon White 2) *Wes (Pokémon Colosseum) *Calem (Pokémon X) *Serena (Pokémon Y) *Sun (Sun/Moon) *Moon (Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon) *Giovanni (Ultra Sun/Ultra Moon) *Chase (Let’s Go, Pikachu) *Elaine (Let’s Go, Eevee) *Victor (Pokémon Sword/Shield) *Gloria (Pokémon Sword/Shield) *Green (Let’s Go, Pikachu/ *Male Avatar (Pokémon Go) *Female Avatar (Pokémon Go) *Naoya Todou (Revelations: Persona) *Maya Amano (Persona 2: Eternal Punishment) *Tatsuya Suou (Persona 2: Innocent Sin) *Dart Feld (Legend of Dragoon) *Deadpool (Marvel) Unique (PS4) Theme is “Super Smash Bros Infinite”, a PlayStation vs Nintendo Infinity War parody crossover. Full list to be posted soon... *Laura Saint (Saints Row IV) *Jay Marston (GTA Online) *Trevor Philips (GTA V) *Fayre Snow (Skyrim PS4, Nightingale) *Raiken Frostfire (Skyrim PS4, Dragonbone Armor) *Lee Hatake (Jonin Outfit) *Naruto Uzumaki (Jump Force) *Monkey D. Luffy (Jump Force) *Violet (Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2) *Aigis (Persona 3) *Hamuko Yuki (Persona 3 Portable) *Makoto Yuki (Persona 3) *Yu Narukami (Persona 4) *Ren Amamiya & Morgana (Persona 5) *Spider-Man (Marvel’s Spider-Man) *Cole MacGrath (Kessler, Smash Infinite) *Kratos (Power Gauntlet, Smash Infinite) *Cole MacGrath (Reaper fatigues, All-Stars Endgame) *Raiden (Metal Gear Rising) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken Tag 2) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted 4: A Thief’s End) *Kratos (God of War -2018-) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal -2012-) *Emmett Graves (Starhawk) *Dante (Devil May Cry 5) *Delsin Rowe (InFamous: Second Son) *Fetch (InFamous: Second Son) *Kat & Dusty (Gravity Rush 2) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Jak (Combat Racing) *Spike (Ape Ascape) *Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) *Aloy (Horizon: Zero Dawn) *Dart Feld (Legend of Dragoon) *Ellie (The Last of Us) *Arthur Morgan (Red Dead Redemption 2) *Markus (Detroit: Become Human) *Connor (Detroit: Become Human) *Female Hunter (Bloodborne) *Raven (Gravity Rush 2) *Rose (Legend of Dragoon) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts III) *Male Sinner (Freedom Wars) *Female Sinner (Freedom Wars) *Clementine (Telltale’s The Walking Dead: The Final Season) *Tatsuya Suou (Persona 2: Eternal Punishment) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted 2: Among Thieves) *Zeus (God of War 3) *Kratos (God of War 3) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Jak (Jak 3) *Evil Cole MacGrath (InFamous 2) *Cole MacGrath (InFamous 2) *Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Pokemon Trainer Leaf (Smash Ultimate) *Waluigi (Mario Tennis) Customize (PS4) *Mario (Smash Ultimate) *Link (Smash Ultimate) *Samus (Smash Ultimate, unmasked) *Captain Falcon (Smash Ultimate) *Luigi (Smash Ultimate) *Ness (Smash Ultimate) *Princess Peach (Smash Ultimate) *Shiek (Smash Ultimate) *Zelda (Smash Ultimate) *Marth (Smash Ultimate) *Young Link (Smash Ultimate) *Ganondorf (Smash Ultimate) *Roy (Smash Ultimate) *Pit (Smash Ultimate) *Dark Pit (Smash Ultimate) *Solid Snake (Smash Ultimate) *Ike (Smash Ultimate) *Pokemon Trainer Red (Smash Ultimate) *Wario (Smash Ultimate) *Wii Fit Trainer (Smash Ultimate) *Plautena (Smash Ultimate) *Ryu (Smash Ultimate) *Ken (Smash Ultimate) *Cloud (Smash Ultimate) *Joker (Smash Ultimate, Unmasked) *Zelda (Breath of the Wild) *Dr. Mario (Smash Ultimate) *Dovahkiin (Skyrim) Soulcalibur IV I have two accounts for Soulcalibur IV characters. Main Account (Primary PS3) All of the characters created on my primary account, on my primary PlayStation 3. *Sasuke Uchiha (Brawl Legends, Akatsuki Design) *Naruto Uzumaki (Brawl Legends, Original Design) *Lee Hatake (Naruto, Original Manga Design) *Rig Hyuga (Naruto, Original Manga Design) *Nero Crescent (Brawl Legends, Original version) *Jon Kurosaki (Original version, Shinigami Outfit) *Akari Inoue (Original version, Karakura Uniform) *Rayne (Naruto, Original Design) *Ruby Rose (RWBY, BBTAG Design) *Leek (Ultimate Tenkaichi, Xenoverse Default design) *Lee Hatake (Original Timeline, Akatsuki outfit) *Allen Stark (Hero's Retribution, Soulcalibur IV-original design) *Cole MacGrath (New Marais, Neutral Karma) *Alyssa Holmes (The Sims 3, SC4 design) *Dylan Holmes (The Sims 3, SC4 design) *Raizo/Raiken Frostfire (Skyrim, Xbox Timeline design) *Link (Breath of the Wild design) *Linkle (Hyrule Warriors, SC4 design) *Laura Saint (Saints Row IV, SC4 design) *Jay Marston (GTA Online, Soulcalibur IV-original design) *Aigis (Persona 3) *Leiko Hasegawa (Persona X Arena, Soulcalibur IV-original design) *Minato Arisato (Persona 3, Summer Gekkou Uniform) *Yu Narukami (Persona 4, Default Yaso Uniform) *Akira Kurusu (Persona 5, as Phantom Thief Joker) *''--TBA--'' Main Account (Original PS3) All of the characters created on my primary account, on my original PS3.. *Sasuke Uchiha (Brawl Legends, Original Design) *Sasuke Uchiha (Brawl Legends, Akatsuki) *Naruto Uzumaki (Brawl Legends, Original Hokage Design) *Naruto Uzumaki (Brawl Legends, Original Design) *Sakura Haruno (Brawl Legends) *Kakashi Hatake (Jonin) *Lee Hatake (Naruto, Original Hokage Design) *Rig Hyuga (Naruto, Original Comics Design) *Jon Kurosaki (Original version, Shinigami Outfit) *Rayne (Naruto, Original Design) *Nero Crescent (Brawl Legends, Original version) *Hirudo Crescent (Brawl Legends, Original version) *Boruto Uzumaki (Canon) *Minato Uzumaki Jr. (Young Teen) *Sarada Uchiha (Canon) *Link (Ocarina of Time) *Lee Hatake (Original Timeline, Akatsuki outfit) *Lee Hatake (Original Timeline, Fallen Lee) *Draco Tenshi (Original Akatsuki Design) *Raiden (Brawl Legends, Original Akatsuki Design) *Kane (Brawl Legends, Armored Version) *Kane (Brawl Legends, True Form) *Obito Uchiha (Tobi, Orange Mask) *Rig Hyuga (Original Timeline, Dark Rig) *Jon Kurosaki (Original Timeline, Dark Jon) *Lee Hatake (Original version, Karakura School Uniform) *Rig Hyuga (Original version, Karakura School Uniform) *Jon Kurosaki (Original version, Karakura School Uniform) *Akari Inoue (Original version) *Menma Namikaze (Soulcalibur IV-original design) *Cole MacGrath (New Marais, Neutral Karma) *Cole MacGrath (New Marais, Evil Cole) *Solid Snake (Super Smash Bros Brawl) *Link (Breath of the Wild, with Hylian Hood) *Laura Saint (Saints Row 2-styled design) *Netake (Nero x Lee Hatake fusion) *Hyugasaki (Rig x Jon fusion) *Hirukarot (Arrancar Ichigo x Dark Naruto x Kakarot fusion) *Nero Crescent (Chronicles Outfit) *Lee Hatake (LegendGames Entertainment) *Karson Black (Mortal Kombat Armageddon, MKX-era design) *Faye Eclipse (Star Wars, Resistance Outfit) *Leiko Hasegawa (Persona X Arena, Soulcalibur IV-original design) *Kat (Gravity Rush 2, Nier Automata's 2B Outfit) *Aloy (Horizon: Zero Dawn) *Joel (The Last of Us) *Sasuke Uchiha (Adult, Canon design) *Naruto Uzumaki (Adult, Canon design) *Deadpool (Movie) *Allen Stark (Gyro, Soulcalibur IV-original design) Second Account Characters made on my second account, for my Japanese PSN. *Sasuke Uchiha (Shippuden, vs Itachi Outfit) *Sasuke Uchiha (Taka, Akatsuki Robe) *Vegeta (Buu Saga) *Killer Bee (Naruto) *Itachi Uchiha (Akatsuki) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) *Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Gaara (Shippuden) *Ben Tennyson (Alien Force) *Kakashi Hatake (Shippuden) *Lee Hatake (Manga, Team Hatake Design) *Jon Kurosaki (Manga, Team Hatake Design) *Rig Hyuga (Manga, Team Hatake Design) *Rayne (Manga, Team Hatake Design) *Akari Inoue (Manga, School Outfit) *Nero Crescent (Manga, Crescent Brothers Origins) *Hirudo Crescent (Manga, Crescent Brothers Origins) *Algol (Soulcalibur IV Fanfiction, Young Algol) *Lee Hatake (Manga, Fallen Lee Hooded Variation) *Broly (Dragon Ball Z, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Pain (Naruto Shippuden, Deva Path) *Obito Uchiha (Tobi, War Outfit Pre-Anime) *A (Naruto, Raikage) *Netake (Nero/Lee Fusion, Updated Design) *Hyugasaki (Jon/Rig Fusion, Updated Design) *Raykari (Rayne/Akari Fusion, Fusion Dance) *Vegesuke (Vegeta/Sasuke Fusion, Old Design) *Goruffigo (Original BOND Design) *Narihira 18 (Nami/Orihime/Sakura/Android 18 Fusion) *Urunkanji (Uryu/Trunks/Kakashi/Sanji Fusion) *Zorengaarlo (Zoro/Renji/Gaara/Piccolo Fusion) *Trotenmaru (Gonohamarunks Original Design) *Santa Claus (Christmas) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Arrancar Hichigo) *Monkey D. Luffy (Mr. X, Evil Luffy) *Dark Naruto Uzumaki (Original Evil Naruto) *Kakarot (Evil Goku, Majin) *Phantom King (Halloween Character) *Phanta Claws (Santa/Phantom King Fusion) *Jak (Jak 3) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Link (Ocarina of Time) *Dark Link (Ocarina of Time) *Cole MacGrath (New Marai, Neutral) *Spirit Cole (Hero Cole with Soulcalibur) *Chaos Cole (Evil Cole with Soul Edge) *Patroklos Alexander (SCV) *Pyrrha Alexandra (SCV) Broken Destiny As all three systems share the same original save file, the rosters are barely different between them... PSP *Lee Hatake (Naruto design, Jonin Outfit) *Dylan Holmes (Broken Destiny Original design) *Alyssa Holmes (Broken Destiny Original design) *Chloe Price (Life is Strange) *Raizo Dragonheart (Original design) *Rayne Hatake (Naruto design, Mission Outfit) Vita *Lee Hatake (Naruto design, Jonin Outfit) *Alyssa Holmes (Broken Destiny Original design) *Link (Breath of the Wild, Broken Destiny design) *Linkle (Hyrule Warriors, Broken Destiny design) *Link (Ocarina of Time, Broken Destiny design) *Raizo Dragonheart (Original design) *Rayne Hatake (Naruto design, Mission Outfit) PlayStation TV *Lee Hatake (Naruto design, Jonin Outfit) *Dylan Holmes (Broken Destiny Original design) *Alyssa Holmes (Broken Destiny Original design) *Raizo Dragonheart (Original design) *Rayne Hatake (Naruto design, Mission Outfit) Soulcalibur V The Xbox 360 list was made purely from memory, and will be updated once I have access to the 360 version of the game again... Main Account (Primary PS3) Theme is Brawl Legends x Dragon Ball Super: Tournament of Power. *Lee Hatake (Manga, Tournament of Power) *Nero Crescent (Original Version, Tournament of Power) *Menma Namikaze (Resurrected, Tournament of Power) *Rig Hyuga (Manga, New Design) *Jon Kurosaki (Original Version, New Design) *Leek (Xenoverse 2, Tournament of Power) *Violet (Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2) *Kakarot (Super Saiyan) ''(Ultimate Tenkaichi, Classic Outfit) *Goku ''(Ultra Instinct -Omen-) (Dragon Ball Super, Tournament of Power) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Super, Tournament of Power) *Master Roshi (Dragon Ball Super, Tournament of Power) *Gohan (Dragon Ball Super, Tournament of Power -Manga Version-) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Super, Tournament of Power) *Android 17 (Dragon Ball Super, Tournament of Power) *Android 18 (Dragon Ball Super, Tournament of Power) *Mario (Super Smash Bros) *Link (Breath of the Wild, with Hylian Hood) *Samus Aran (Metroid, no Helmet) *Captain Falcon (Super Smash Bros) *Corrin (Fire Emblem Fates, Female version) *Crash Bandicoot (Classic Design) *Jak (Jak 3, Mar's Armor) *Cole MacGrath (Evil Karma) (inFamous 2, slightly Original Design) *Kat & Dusty (Gravity Rush 2) *Dart Feld (Dragoon Form) (The Legend of Dragoon) *Master Chief (Halo 4) *Marcus Fenix (Gears of War) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider, 2013 Design) *Jago (Killer Instinct) *Dovahkiin (Skyrim, Default Nord appearance, with Iron Armor set) *Jiren (Dragon Ball Super) *Kefla (Dragon Ball Super, Super Saiyan 2) *Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Super) *Naruto Uzumaki (Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Hokage Outfit) *Sasuke Uchiha (Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Wanderer Outfit) *-- *-- *-- *-- *Ryu (Street Fighter, Modern Design) *-- *-- *Bankatsu no Akuma (B.O.N.D., Tournament of Power Design) *-- *-- *Spike (Ape Escape, Vegeta's Saiyan Armor) *Makoto Yuki (Shadow Minato) ''(Persona 3, Summer Gekkou Outfit) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta 2) *Clementine (The Walking Dead: The Final Season, Denim Jacket) *John Marston (Red Dead Redemption, Default Outfit) Main Account (Secondary PS3) Theme is ''Brawl Legends x The Crossover Game. *Lee Hatake (Sensugan Isetsukami) *Rig Hyuga (New Design) *Menma Namikaze (Ten-Tails Jinchuriki) *Naruto Uzumaki (Seventh Hokage, no cloak) *Sasuke Uchiha (Wandering Ninja) *Nero Crescent (Manga) *Boruto Uzumaki (Brawl Legends, Final Battle) *Sarada Uchiha (Brawl Legends) *Delsin Rowe (Evil Karma) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted 4) *Kratos (God of War 2018) *Dylan Holmes (Vengeance design) *Brendan Holmes (Original design) *Alyssa Holmes (Kamui, new design) *Superman Black (Super Saiyan Rosé Kryptonian) *Allen Stark (inFamous Retribution design) *Maya Stark (inFamous Retribution design) *Charles Haze (inFamous Retribution design) *Cloud (Final Fantasy VII) *Kat and Dusty (Gravity Rush) *Superman (Man of Steel/Injustice-styled design) *Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) *Saitama (One Punch Man) *Vegito (Super Saiyan Blue) *Kakarot (Super Saiyan, Modern design) *Supergirl (Injustice-styled design) *Ryanzo (Ryu and Scorpion fusion) *Corvo Attano (Dishonored) *Naoya Todou (Persona PSP) *Tatsuya Suou (Persona 2: Eternal Punishment) *Maya Amano (Persona 2: Eternal Punishment) *Minato Arisato (Persona 3) *Yu Narukami (Persona 4) *Akira Kurusu (Persona 5) *Makoto Yuki (Persona 3 Portable) *Shadow Minato (Persona x Arena) *-- *-- *-- *-- *Link (Breath of the Wild, with Hylian Hood) *Linkle (Hyrule Warriors) *Clementine (The Walking Dead: Season Two) *Bigby Wolf (The Wolf Among Us) *Rhys (Tales from the Borderlands) *Hunter (Bloodborne) *Trevor Philips (GTA V, PS4 Custom Outfit) *John Marston (Red Dead Redemption, Default Outfit) *Sora (Kingdom Hearts II) *LeeHatake93 (Red Shirt) PS3 Secondary Account Theme is OC Crossover Arena, with a few licensed characters. *Lee Hatake (LegendGames) *Allen Stark (New Design) *Raizo Dragonheart (Broken Destiny recreation) *Jay Marston (GTA Online) *Laura Saint (Saints Row IV: Re-Elected) *Raiken Frostfire (High King design) *Fayre Snow (Lady Nightblade design) *Samuel Frostfire (Nintendo Switch design) *Finn Altmer (Ebony Mail Design) *Laila Trevelyan (Dragon Age Inquisition) *Minato Uzumaki "Jr" (Crossover Game design) *Boruto Uzumaki (Naruto Legends design) *Lee Hatake (Eighth Hokage) *Menma Namikaze (Post-Akatsuki) *Kakarot (Ultimate Tenkaichi, Battle Damaged Outfit) *Jaden Marek (Battlefront III: Era of the Empire) *Faye Eclipse (Battlefront III: Era of the First Order) *Leiko Hasegawa (Persona x Arena) *Tamako Seikuna (Freedom Wars) *Leek (Xenoverse design) *Charles "Specter" Haze (Toshiko x LegendGames design) *Dylan Holmes (SCV original design) *LH93 (OC Crossover design) *Karson Black (Mortal Kombat Armageddon) *Goruffigo (Shippuden Z design) *Alistair Haze (Sims 4/Original design) *Alyssa Holmes (SCV original design) *Runa Snow (Companion design) *The Fallen (Naruto Legends design) *Leek (Xenoverse 2, Super Saiyan Blue Sage) *Vincent Harmonia (Pokemon Legends) *Selene Abelia (Pokemon Dimensions) *Green (Pokemon Dimensions) *Dusk (Pokemon Ultra Sun) *Star (Pokemon Ultra Moon) *Valencia Hawthorne (LEGO Harry Potter, SCV design) *Marie Sullivan (Fallout 4) *John Sullivan (Fallout 4) *Ryan Foster (Fallout 4) *Emily Courser (Fallout 4) *-- *-- *-- *-- *-- *-- *Android 21 (Dragon Ball FighterZ, True Form) *Goku (Tourament of Power, Ultra Instinct) *Chloe Price (Life is Strange) *Cole MacGrath (inFamous 2, Neutral Karma) PS3 Japanese Account Themes are Pokemon, B.O.N.D., Tekken, and The Crossover Game. *Red (FireRed/LeafGreen) *Leaf (FireRed/LeafGreen) *Ethan (HeartGold/Soulsilver) *Lyra (HeartGold/SoulSilver) *Brendan (Pokemon Emerald) *May (Ruby/Sapphire) *Lucas (Platinum) *Dawn (Diamond/Pearl) *Touya (Black/White) *Touko (Black/White) *Nate (Black 2) *Rosa (White 2) *Calem (X/Y) *Serena (X/Y) *Wes (Pokemon Colosseum) *Red (Sun/Moon) *Sun (Sun default outfit, custom design) *Moon (Moon default outfit, custom design, no hat) *Brendan (Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire) *Leaf (Original Alola design) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Shikai) *Monkey D. Luffy (Timeskip) *Naruto Uzumaki (Sage Mode) *Goku (Dragon Ball Super) *Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Arrancar) *Monkey D. Luffy (Mr. X) *Naruto Uzumaki (Dark Naruto) *Kakarot (Ultimate Tenkaichi design) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Kakashi Hatake (Double Sharingan) *Obito Uchiha (Fourth Ninja War, Broken Mask) *King (Tekken) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Lars Alexandersson (Tekken 6) *Lin Xiaoyu (Tekken) *Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken) *Asuka Kazama (Tekken) *Jun Kazama (Tekken) *-- *-- *-- *LeeHatake93 (School Jacket) *tnt2crazy (High School) *gordosnachos (High School) *bigmac5515 (High School) *mlbjunior93 (High School) *Shadow Wing (High School) *riahtdragon (High School) PS3 Fourth Account The theme is Pokemon x Persona. *Red (Legends) *Green (Dimensions) *Brendan (Legends) *May (Legends) *Zinnia (Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire) *Ethan Gold (Legends) *Kris (Legends) *Lucas (Legends) *Dawn (Legends) *Cynthia (Platinum) *Touya (Legends) *Touko (Legends) *Nate (Legends) *Rosa (Legends) *N (Black 2/White 2) *Calem (Pokemon Y) *Serena (Pokemon X) *Sun (Pokemon Sun) *Moon (Pokemon Moon) *Ash Ketchum (20th Movie) *Blue (Legends) *Silver (Legends) *Steven Stone (Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire) *Gladion (Sun/Moon) *Giovanni (HeartGold/SoulSilver) *Makoto Yuki (Arena Ultimax Fanart) *Akihiko Sanada (Arena Ultimax) *Mitsuru Kirijo (Arena Ultimax) *Yukari Takeba (Arena Ultimax Epilogue) *Ken Amada (Arena Ultimax) *Yu Narukami (Golden Epilogue) *Yosuke Hanamura (Golden Epilogue) *Chie Satonaka (Golden Epilogue with green jacket) *Yukiko Amagi (Original design) *Naoto Shirogane (Dancing All Night, without suspenders/gloves) *Akira Kurusu (Joker) *Ryuji Sakamoto (Skull) *Ann Takamaki (Panther) *Makoto Niijima (Queen) *Yusuke Kitagawa (Fox, unmasked) *Minato Arisato (Persona 3, Summer Gekkou) *Aigis (Persona 3) *Elizabeth (Persona 3) *Margaret (Persona 4) *Marie (Persona 4 Golden) *Naoya Todou (Persona 1, Arena Ultimax fanart) *Tatsuya Suou (Innocent Sin, Arena Ultimax fanart) *Maya Amano (Eternal Punishment, Arena Ultimax fanart) *Labrys (Arena Ultimax) *Tohru Adachi (Persona 4) Xbox 360 *LeeHatake93 (Purple Shirt) *Jay Marston (GTA Online Character) *Fetch (Second Son Design) *Naruto Uzumaki (Six Paths Sage Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Rinnegan) *Obito Uchiha (Unmasked) *Allen Stark (Gyro, Dawn of Oblivion Suit) *Maya Alexandra (Masked Maya) *Specter Haze (V-Rangers Suit) *Virgil Brooks (Enzyme's Beta Design) *Dylan Holmes (Sims 3 inspired Design) *Dylan Holmes (Hero Suit) *Alyssa Holmes (Sims 3 inspired Design) *Alyssa Holmes (Kamui) *Colin Cain (Bio-Man) *Ruby White (Red-Tail) *Alistair Haze (Lab Outfit) *Richard Krueger (Knightmare) *Magnus Steele (Tetanus) *Rachel Steele (Brimstone) *Cordelia Belmont (Deathcap) *Exel Takashi (Pulse) *Christopher Green (Geo-Therm) *''N/A'' Category:Blog posts